The Legendary God
by Ssj5vogito
Summary: HIFL has had the legendary super saiyan locked up for far too long. After years of confinement, his anger finally erupted. With HIFL being threatened, the walls of the universes breaking down, and villains returning to wreak havoc, only one person can save everyone. But Goku is too occupied with Lord Beerus to help! Is the universe doomed?
1. Disturbance

**This is my first fanfic. If anyone has constructive criticism, I want to hear it. I hope you like it. Also, Dragonball z belongs to funimation, Akira Toriyama, etc. i do not own it. Bla bla bla copyright stuff. Ok, im done.**

Chapter 1: Disturbance

The afterlife is not an enjoyable place for a villain. An evil being, no matter how powerful, will be condemned to the land of HIFL for all eternity when they die. Some people accept their fate. Others despise it. But only the truly horrible attempt to destroy it to escape. Those people happen to be the likes of Lord Frieza and Perfect Cell. Today was different, though. Somebody else was planning an escape. But this person was much worse. Down by frieza's training area, though, everything was normal. Frieza had recently built a training dummy out of cell's DNA. It was very tough, being made of cell's skin. Even Frieza, the old "strongest in the universe", could not break it. It was perfect for making him stronger. His power has already increased to that of semi-perfect cell. But this is never enough for frieza. As Frieza flew towards his training area, he saw cell shooting some guards with his multi-death beam. "That thief stole that move from me! How dare he?! Only Arcosians can shoot death beams!" He thought. "If only my death beams were that strong..." Suddenly, frieza charged up his ki to maximum level. His pinkish aura flared up around him. "Let's see where my training brought me!" Frieza yelled. He lifted his finger and pointed it at a large mountain range. A small point of energy formed on the tip of his finger. "Death beam!" Frieza's beam of energy flew out like a laser. The pink laser hit the first mountain.a sudden, blinding explosive flash shook the ground, and HIFL. When it all cleared, everyone gasped as they saw that the mountain range was gone. All that was left was a crater so large you could have fit a good-sized country inside it. When frieza landed, cell walked up to him with a smirk. "Ah, I see you are getting closer to perfection, frieza! A weak death beam made a mountain range explode! I wonder if goku could have done that!" Frieza sensed the sarcasm in his tone. "I swear I will kill you if you DARE mention that dirty monkey to me again! How dare he destroy me when I am lord frieza, master of the universe!" Frieza's body was shaking in anger. He closed his fist so tightly, purple blood seeped from his palm. He turned away from cell. "Every time I show off my fierce power, every time I get stronger, you just make me angrier, cell! At least I wasn't killed by a child!" Cell's face showed no hint of anger at Frieza's statement. "Well, while you were showing off, I interrogated some more guards to find out what all the commotion is about. As you know Frieza, strange things are going on down here. I don't like it. It disturbs perfection. Those ugly ogres keep gathering stones and tools. The west side of HIFL is getting more and more... Bright? I don't know. But it's glowing green. And most of all, I hear lots of screaming. Someone is screaming what sounds like a name to me. And energy spikes keep on coming and going. Well, the guard said a monster, much more evil and powerful than us, is acting unusually angry and agitated. They said his power exceeds that of anything they've seen before." Just as cell finished, an explosion happened to the west. A green explosion. Only one word rang out above the rest: "KAKAROT!"

**that marks the end of the first chapter. It is kind of a prolouge, and im writing on a phone, so it's probably really short. Cant help that. Feel free to give ideas.**


	2. God vs god

Chapter 2: god vs god

Lord Beerus looked down upon the earth. It was a very boring place, in his opinion. At least it had pudding. None of that was of concern, though. It had been 3 years since the day he arrived to battle the super saiyan god, goku. Although Beerus won, his 70% overpowering goku's 80% power, he used up his energy by creating a full-fledged, nuclear fusion powered STAR in his hands. With no energy, the earth was spared a terrible fate. His master Whis may have knocked him out for 3 years, but today he has returned as promised. And this time, he will utilize 100% of his skill and power. Beerus turned around to look at his master. "Whis, I believe it is time to begin. You said they have trained for this day, but I doubt Goku has mastered God ki in just 3 years, absorbing super saiyan god or not. Do they stand a chance?" Whis was drinking some of his godly wine when he said: "Ah, Beerus, don't get so excited just yet. I sense no god ki down there. Let him come to us. I haven't fought him you know." Suddenly, a flare of red energy shot up from the surface of the planet. "Well, THAT is god ki. No doubt about it. Carry on." Beerus looked annoyed. "That saiyan can suppress his energy, don't you know? Anyway, the battle begins now!" Beerus charged up his purple aura, shooting towards the opposing red streak. As they collided, a shockwave flew away from the point of impact, reaching all the way to saturn before dissapating. Both orbs, each with a god in them, stood face to face to speak for the first time in 3 years. Goku's red god hair flew wildly. His aura spiked up around him. Red lightning was shooting everywhere, and his gi was slightly tinted red. He entered his classic fighting stance. "Hello there, Beerus. It's been a long time. I've kinda been training for your return. I don't wanna lose again! Preparation is always the best way to increase your chances. So... Let's get down to business. I love to fight. You love to destroy. I think this will just be a repeat of last time, am I right? You win, bye bye earth. I win, you become a nice person. So, shall we begin?"

Beerus punched at goku with energy surrounding his fist, connecting with Goku's arms as he blocked the swing. Beerus's eyes squinted at him in the way he does when attacking. "Affirmative, saiyan god. This time, your planet, no, your solar system, race, and life are on the line!" Goku charged up a ki blast and shot it. Beerus knocked it away towards the sun. "Let's start with this star going SUPERNOVA!" Goku's eyes widened. "Oh no... If that blast hits, it'll have enough energy to make the sun go boom! And the sun isn't even big enough to do that naturally! I see, Beerus. You're serious. Well, I am too! Let's start for real!" With that, goku teleported to the ki blast, destroyed it, teleported back, and charged his ki to a point in his elbow and rammed it into Beerus's gut. "Agh!" Beerus coughed up some blood. "How about this!" Beerus flew above goku, and slammed down his fist like a hammer. Goku dodged and went behind him, kicking him away, but Beerus anticipated this. The purple god then shot a ki blast into goku's side, stunning him. He used the opening to grab Goku and blast him point blank. As the explosion died down, he went under him and attempted to uppercut him, but goku teleported under HIM, uppercutting him and throwing him far away. Goku teleported behind him as he was flying away from the force of the punch, and kneed him in the back, breaking a as Beerus was about to turn around, Goku landed a barrage of punches on him. When he was finished, Beerus looked perfectly fine. He stood looking at goku with a smirk. He wiped a bit of dust off his arm. "Ha. Pathetic. You barely even hit me. Also, that bone was not mine. It was one of your knuckles." Goku loooked down to see a bloody knuckle on his left hand. "Wow... I guess I didn't notice the pain in that rush of adrenaline. But it broke when I kneed you. How?" Beerus began to explain. "When i bent along your knee, I shot a beam into your fist so you thought you hurt me. This gave me the ability to fool you into thinking I was losing. I love to toy with weaklings!" Beerus began to laugh. "Now hit me with something stronger!"

Beerus backed away, charging up a giant purple energy ball with electricity flowing around it. Goku sensed it's power right away. It was at least the size of the moon. If it detonated, the earth, mars, and venus would all be annihilated. Beerus was planning to inflict fear into goku's mind to distract him. And if it failed, he could just blow up those 3 planets, brutally murdering anyone on all 3 heavenly bodies. Beerus was laughing like a maniac. "There is a reason i'm god of destruction! I love seeing planets die, and I love seeing weak races BURN! Say goodbye to your race, your home, everything! This is the technique I only use for destroying very large planets or colonies! I call it the Extermination Ball! Where do you think frieza's family got the idea for the Death Ball from?! Death Ball is just a weaker form of the Extermination Ball! They even have similar coloring, and you may have survived my subordinate's Death Ball, but you won't survive this!" Suddenly, Goku felt another powerful energy spike similar to the Extermination Ball. It had come from otherworld. It was saiyan energy. It felt very familiar. Only one person could do such a thing. Goku looked at Beerus. "Beerus... Forget our fight for a moment. Something much more important has happened. I need your help." Beerus looked astonished. "Like what?!" Goku looked more afraid than he had been even when seeing the Extermination ball. He only had one word to say: "Broly."


	3. Legendary Rampage

Chapter 3: legendary rampage

"Kill. Destroy. Devastate. Obliterate. Exterminate. Torture. Kakarot. KAKAROT!"An image of goku from early memories flashed in his mind. Goku was lying in a pod next to him in the saiyan hospital. Coming from the pod, every second of every hour, was loud, unceasing, unbearable crying. It wouldn't stop. Oh for the sake of life itself, make it stop! It was driving him insane. Soon his thoughts were filled with only the constant sound of crying. Soon, the crying turned into rage. Every thought screamed for the death of that baby, just to stop the sound. Every thought could only think of murder. He tried to think, but the thoughts of death wouldn't stop. Even when his father, Bardock, scoffed at his son's power level, the little baby knew that Kakarot was more than a weakling. He was a pest. A crying machine. He had to die. Even when the baby quit crying, to the little boy's surprise, his evil thoughts did not go away. They got worse. Much worse. The crying had done permanent damage to his sanity, and the dark thoughts happened so frequently that they left an imprint on his neural connections. His brain could only think evilly from then on. He tried to stop, but eventually he had to give in to the rage. Then, as he was about to destroy the pod holding kakarot, a man entered the room with a knife. Right away broly understood. He, a young baby, had a power level higher than the king himself. He was a threat. As the knife came down towards his abdomen, his only thoughts were that he wished he were an adult, so he could destroy king vegeta, just like he feared he would. Then, a piercing pain struck him. It all went black.

He awoke with his father beside him. Frieza was destroying planet Vegeta. How pitifully weak frieza was. He put up a shield to protect them both.

It then switched to memories of him destroying a solar system. His intentions were to kill everything. Nothing will live. His father tried to hold him back. "Broly, stop! You can't contain your power!" His father was the only one he would not kill. For now.

The next memory was of his father putting the mind control device on him. He no longer cared for his father. He had to die. He destroyed his eye, but before he could kill him, his mind went blank.

His next memory was of him fighting kakarot. He could only think to annihilate him when he saw him. He had to destroy him. His father tried to stop him. Not anymore. He transformed into his ultimate form: legendary super saiyan. The device broke. Eventually, goku won by hitting with everyone's power on his knife scar. It all went black.

He woke up in ice. He heard kakarot crying. But how? He even looked like him. Unfortunately, kakarot, his son, vegeta's son, and kakarot's younger son, he realized, combined their kamehamehas and blasted his gigantic meteor back. His final thoughts before vaporizing were: how can kakarot's family beat me, and my ultimate attack? This time, when it went black, he woke up in HIFL.

Once the memories stopped, he stood up. Staying in lssj form for years at a time had made his power increase enough to finally achieve the next level. It was time to break free. Little ogres were building a wall of stone. "How foolish. That can't stop me," he thought. He charged up a green energy ball. In the distance, mountain range exploded. In the living world, two godly power levels were clashing. But he was ready. He detonated it. Half of HIFL was consumed. The power levels clashing paused. The mountain killer, frieza, and cell, stopped talking to look. The wall was gone. He stepped out. "Hmm... I guess these maggots will be a good warm up. Legendary almost seems unfair. But who said I was fair? Nobody, unless they are maniacal hellish killers like me." Already in lssj form, constantly, making it fplssj, his muscles unusually large, his green spiky hair and soulless eyes quite distinguished, he flew towards a green midget with many eyes. "A weakling like you doesn't deserve to live. DIE!" "Hey! I'm Guldo! I can stop time! You can't win! How dare you chall-" guldo was cut off as broly chopped him in the neck. A loud crack was heard. His neck was bent impossibly sideways. He was dead. Again. "You can stop time, but you waste it too much talking to use that ability. I am broly, and I stop LIFE!" He walked away, towards Hirudegarn, who was in the area, being loud and obnoxious. "What? I would say my 'another maggot/bug has come to die' line, but he actually IS a bug. Heh. Whatever. As long as his blood splatters on these rocks, it's fine." "ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!" Hirudegarn was angry. He sounded like Godzilla on steroids, except much bigger, stronger, deadlier, angrier, crazier, more destructive, and faster. He flew into the air, preparing an energy beam. Broly stood there, unphased. " you are stronger than buu... I remember hearing about him. A smaller pink version of me, really. And more stupid. And i'm pretty friggin' stupid. Impressive. But my power increase is just too large. I'm a trillion times stronger now. I guess now you get to see lssj2." Now, hirudegarn was strong. Much stronger than Buu. His power could destroy worlds merely by walking. But you see, that kind of power pales in comparison to someone who has a form that gets stronger every minute. Staying in it for years has not only made him master it, just like a fpssj, making it feel natural, but his power still increased every minute of that time. By now, He had surpassed Bebi, super 17, omega shenron, and even Beerus in power. Even God mode goku was weaker than him. But Broly had also learned 6 new forms in that timeframe. He now had access to ssj2, 3, and 4, including his own legendary variations. His lssj2 form was as strong as Bebi vegeta in golden oozaru form. Hirudegarn's rudimentary consciousness may not have understood Broly's vast superiority, but at the same time, this beast had trained as well. It was looking for a meal. It thought it had found one. Did this world killer bite off more than it could chew? "I could crush your little wings with lssj and a weak Gigantic Meteor or Omega Blaster, but I want to break into my new form a bit, like new clothes. Prepare for the second level of the legendary super saiyan!" Hirudegarn was creating a gigantic energy orb in his mouth, ignoring what was about to happen. Then, Broly's power exploded. He started screaming wildly in strain. His green aura became spiky, with green electricity beggining to form around him like a ssj2, but it wasn't blue. His green lssj hair spiked upwards in a way nobody ever thought they would see Broly's hair go. He almost didn't look like Broly. His hair was like an ssj2, but green. He had achieved Lssj2. When he quieted down, he stood there, looking into space. Suddenly, his head snapped up towards hirudegarn. " this is my second form. I hope you enjoy it. It won't last long. Broly instantly appeared behind hirudegarn so quickly it seemed like instant transmission. But this was his natural speed. "Wanna play, doggy? HAHAHAHAHA!" Just then, hirudegarn charged all his built up energy into his fist, and punched at Broly with enough force to collapse a galaxy. Instantly, Broly dodged it at a speed so fast, even the other villains didn't see it. Just as he had twitched the muscle, Broly was gone. His fist hit thin air. He reappeared behind hirudegarn. "Too slow, bugzilla!" Broly taunted. He swung his leg back, then swung it forward straight into hirudegarn's back so hard that he heard a vertabra fracture. "I didn't think he had a spine. I thought he was a bug. Huh." Hirudegarn bellowed in agony as he collapsed onto the ground, his landing's impact making another slight squeal echo through the caverns of the dead. As hirudegarn lay there screaming, Broly appeared in his face. "Sorry, but I gotta put ya down, ole' hirudegarn. I will practice my Kakarot murder methods on you!" Hirudegarn tried to escape, trying to stand, but it failed. Broly reared back, electricity flowing off his fist and destroying the vicinity like a constant explosive shockwave. All that legendary ki went to his fist. Hirudegarn gave one last plea for mercy in his eyes. Broly was unphased. "Bye, hirudegarn", he said with a smirk. He landed the extreme punch right onto hirudegarn's head. As it connected, all of HIFL heard and felt the heat and force of the shockwave radiating from the point of impact. A huge, green energy explosion engulfed the area. Everyone heard one last roar before silence. Broly's power was finally understood.

Hirudegarn was dead. The death of Hirudegarn by a barely trying broly shocked them only sound was the explosion, which was as strong as a trillion hypernovae, and just as loud. As it died down, everyone was cowering behind rocks. That is, except cell and frieza. The duo were heading straight toward the crater, where hirudegarn's remains and broly, his aura and electricity flaring as he stood there, proud and victorious, challenging somebody to defy him, were located. "I told you green explosions keep happening and something's going on, frieza! Do you believe me NOW?!" Cell had an angry look on his face. His tail pointed towards the anti-broly wall being built by ogres before it was destroyed. "Those stones and tools were for that. The guards said a monster more horrid than us started to awaken." Frieza transformed into 100%, his muscles bulging and veins forming. His purple aura shot everywhere. "Shut your trap, cell! Nobody is more horrible than me! I'll prove it by killing this guy on my own! I AM LORD FRIEZA, AND I AM THE BEST! BOW BEFORE ME!" Frieza was very anxious to fight. "Calm your beams, frieza. Violence may be required, but if so, I wish to look civilized. And perfect." "Says the android that tried to vaporize the earth's solar system all the way past the oort cloud with a stolen move just because you weren't getting your way." Cell wanted to strangle frieza. He was tired of Frieza thinking he is so much better and stronger than everyone else. Cell was a thousand times stronger. Cell was perfect. Frieza was inferior. "Didn't you try to, and SUCCEED, at blowing up Namek, the planet you fought goku on, simply because you were losing to goku? You say something about me being a sore loser and blowing up the area I fought in because I was losing, but didn't you do the same thing on Namek? In fact, what you did makes you even more of a baby than me, because I failed at destroying the solar system, where as you actually SUCCEEDED at destroying Namek. You didn't get your way, and got a thousand times angrier than me." Frieza didn't know what to say. How dare a being made by HUMANS insult the mighty lord frieza?! He was the most feared, and powerful, being in existence for so long. He would teach cell a lesson. Frieza's tail whipped back and forth in anger. His face looked like he wanted to eat a baby, he was so angry. "I don't care! We have bigger problems! I've confirmed that saiyan to be Broly. He is the strongest saiyan to ever live, 5 times more powerful than goku. The super saiyan legend is what I feared. I was killed by one eventually. But the legend of the LEGENDARY super saiyan, 2 times more deadly than a super saiyan, scared me much more than the super saiyan legend. I feared that would be my killer. Also because unlike the super saiyan, I had proof that the lssj actually existed, and was out there right now, not just mythology. All saiyans knew him. He was born stronger than King vegeta. His name was Broly. Here he is, right now. If the mere super saiyan killed me, imagine how scared I am of the lssj. It could kill me, lord frieza, in a single second. A dirty monkey, able to kill me like that. I have a secret, cell. Broly is the only saiyan I respect. Unlike other saiyans, I see him as an equal, even stronger than me, maybe. I hope we can take him on. I watched his fights with goku through the Arcosian looking glass. I know why he hates goku. I know broly like I know Kuriza. Speaking of which, mother, father, great great grandfather, and brother, plus my son, had better not intervene." "Okay, good for us. But it seems he has a weakness. Look, hatchiyack, abocado, and lord slug, plus dabura and bibidi, are over there. If we get them to help-" "NO! I don't want my family to get involved. If these guys do, they will. Also, Abocado is dead? I thought he and vegeta's brother made up, and dabura is in otherworld." "Abocado was killed when bebi took control of abo and cado. Their merging technique was not compatible with tuffles. It destroyed them. Dabura was kicked out for scaring children by accident. Also, who IS your family?" Frieza thought for a moment as they were approaching the crater. It didn't help that HIFL was the size of a small universe. "King kold is my father. Queen ice is my mother. Cooler is my brother. Lord chilled is my ancestor. Kuriza is my son." Cell was interested now. "And broly?" Frieza looked agitated. "Ugh... His father is paragus. Mother unknown." Cell smirked evily. "You hate reciting family trees, don't you? Hey, who's goku's relatives?" Frieza laughed. "I will destroy them all. His father is Bardock. He fought chilled when I sent him back by accident and became the first super saiyan. His mother is gine. Raditz is his brother. Turles is possibly his cousin. Gohan is his son. Goten is his younger son. Pan is his granddaughter. Chichi is his wife. By marriage, he is technically related to ox king, obaba, videl, mr. Satan, and videl's unknown mother. There. Why did you ask these questions?" Cell looked satisfied. "Because, broly's weakness is simple. He wants to kill goku. Anyone related to goku is also on his hit list. If your family can get goku's dead relatives to help us, not only can your families stop hating each other, but Broly can be distracted by them and we can go for the kill. We have to distract him while they get goku's relatives, though. What do you think?" Frieza was horrified. He stared at cell for a moment, unable to comprehend what the android had just said. His tail whipped up into the air, and then went back down. As they flew over smoking canyons, scarred mountains, and dusty plains, all wrought from Broly's destruction, Frieza's body began to be engulfed in red lightning. His aura spiked up wildly. His energy was rising like mad. He had the energy level of an ultra super saiyan at that point. Cell chuckled at Frieza's agitation. Finally, the arcosian began to speak. "You actually, REALLY, just DARED to suggest the blasphemy of my royal arcosian family actually ALLYING WITH, helping, befriending, and RESOLVING DIFFERENCES with the family of that rotten monkey?! Cell, I thought you knew me better than that!" Cell charged up his android barrier. "Frieza, I don't care. We're approaching him. I'll hold him off with my android barrier, but We don't have time to argue! Now GO!" Frieza created a gigantic black orb with red electricity in his hands, the size of a small moon, with enough energy in it to obliterate a solar system, to throw at Broly. He was serious. "No way! I'd like to see him try to survive a 1000% Death Ball! I made this attack by combining various death balls together, and by watching kid buu's vanishing ball. I think this will take him down. We don't need a saiyan family's help!" Broly looked up at them. "Ah, two incredibly weak power levels. This won't take long. That energy ball is pitiful. I hope he doesn't expect to hurt me with that."

Broly vanished, reappearing in front of Frieza. His white eyes had no pupils. His lssj2 aura crackled around him. His power level was that of Bebi. He created a large green energy ball in his hand. "heheheh! the end is near, Frieza! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly's laugh was that of a soulless monster. He grabbed frieza by the neck, throwing him down to thr ground with all his might. He jumped into the air, coming back down to land right on top of frieza, smashing his already broken body further. Finally, he shoved the energy ball straight into frieza's chest. A huge green explosion consumed the crater. When it cleared, Broly had cell by the tail. "You ain't gettin away, bug!" But frieza was still alive, but his body almost dead. He had lost his left arm and leg. His left side of his face was burnt. In desperation, frieza poured all of his energy remaining into his Death ball overhead. When it was all gone, his hand closed, and went limp. "I won't lose... To another MONKEY!" With his final movement, he swept his arm downwards, towards himself, sending his now planet length and mountain height hurtling down towards the group." Cell... If you can hear my words, m-m- MO-MOVE!"

Cell charged up his solar kamehameha. "Tell me, Broly, do you have the durability of a solar system?!" He shot it, creating an explosion the size of, of course, a solar system. He broke free. As he came down towards frieza, he heard a voice. "As a matter of fact, I do." A huge figure emerged from the smoke. It was Broly. He was unharmed, other than burnt clothing. "I just put down Hirudegarn. He was a beast that could stomp a GALAXY, who was trillions of times stronger than you, maggot. You have faile-" Just then, Broly was cut off by a huge explosion. All of HIFL watched as a gigantic death ball detonated above the monster they all feared.

IN SPACE

Goku looked at Beerus. "There goes two more energy spikes! They felt like frieza and cell's ultimate moves! Please, help us stop Broly!" Beerus laughed. "Please, those two spikes were equal to a infintesimal fraction of our power. The first one was mere fourth of omega shenron's power, and we both are many times stronger than omega shenron." "Beerus, that first spike was Broly as a Lssj2. At lssj3, he would dwarf omega shenron. At lssj4, he would dwarf us. If he can also utilize those forms, the whole multiverse is in danger!" Goku was charging up his energy. He clenched his fist. "Why can't I get you to understand?! You don't know this guy! He's a monster! If we don't stop him, who will?!" Beerus crossed his arms and began to think. He was subconsciously tapping his foot in space. "Hmm... Why should I stop the most decisive fight in god history just to help you fight a some random saiyan who can't even use god mode? You could be lying to me. I can tell he's saiyan. It could be your son doing this to distract me. Maybe vegeta finally decided to die and cause a ruckus? I know your son can visit the kais. He has free passage to otherworld. I don't trust you, or anyone else, except whis." Whis looked surprised. "You trust me? Huh. That's nice, Beerus! I didn't know you had a nice side!" Beerus spun around towards him angrily. "GAAH! Shut up, whis! Stay off that weird subject! You are so WEIRD!" Whis scratched his head in confusion. "Weird? How? Oh, and by the way, Broly's about to kill Frieza and Cell again and erase them. Their attacks failed. Shouldn't you, like, do something?" Beerus merely waved the idea aside. "He was a failure as a minion. Why should I care?" Goku pointed at Whis. "Because if we let him continue, he may become as strong as whis! He trusts me, so you can too!" Beerus growled in frustration. "Fine! But if you trick me... I will make sure to blow the earth into oblivion!"

Meanwhile, something terrible was happening in HIFL. Broly stood in the middle of the now humongous crater, completely fine. The death ball failed. Everyone began to lose hope. As frieza and cell looked up at him hopelessly, he teleported down to where they were. He grabbed them both by the neck, preparing to crush their windpipes and cease their existence forever. Frieza and Cell struggled against his iron grip, but he was much larger than them. Their attempts were futile. "Any last words, little bugs?" Frieza struggled to speak. When it came out, it sounded strangled and raspy. "Yes.. Just a few. I can't believe I will have lived in fear of, died from, and be erased by, Saiyans." Cell spoke his. "All I ever wanted was to be perfect..." Broly crushed tighter. "Then it's time to die!" Just as he was about to crush them, a huge energy beam rocketed toward them, knocking broly down. A huge white figure landed beside the villains. He had huge white spikes on his back and seven blue balls on his body. He looked down at them. "Hmph. I'll take it from here." They looked up at him. "Who are you?!" they both said in unision. Broly stood up from the rubble, slightly injured. "GRRRRAAAHHHH! THEY'RE RIGHT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU WEIRD LOOKING PIECE OF NO GOOD TRASH?!" He smirked. Me? I'm Omega shenron, master of the negative energies."


	4. The Breach

**I just want to mention that in my fanfiction, battle of gods takes place after gt and goku never leaves with shenron. Also in my fic, all movies/specials/ova are canon and I altered the story quite a bit to include every movie character. Also, everyone is still young in gt in my fic because everyone is young in BOG. Basically, instead of 10 years passing at the end of z, 1 year passed. Everyone is still ad strong as they were normally in gt, but it took 9 less years to get that powrful, since age does not equal powr, plus they used the hyperbolic time chamber. So, gt power in BOG. I personally believe ssjg to be stronger than ssj4, and beerus stronger than omega. That is why gt happens first. Also, pan is born earlier, so she is the same age as in gt. goten and trunks are still kids. Video game characters and popular fanmafe characters are canon in this as well, like queen ice, ssj5, xicor, evil goku, and my fanmades, brolen and xogito, and writer gokon's(my friend)fanmades gegeta and gokon. His story and mine will have a crossover sequel to the legendary god eventually. My characters also appear in his story, and his in mine, so the sequel yo both our stories will make sense. Okay, that was a mouthfull. Im done with my very special message. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Breach

Omega shenron and Broly stood in front of each other, staring each other down. Cell and Frieza looked at them, hoping that Omega shenron knew what he was doing. Broly had no choice but to ascend. It was time to eradicate any competition. "You are strong. I'll give you that. But I am only in my second transformation. I'm gonna blow you all into smithereens!" Broly began charging up so much energy, the walls between dimensions were cracking. Portals to the living world opened in every place his aura flared up. His green electricity blasted lightning scar portals in the fabric of reality. As the universe began to unhinge, omega shenron turned towards cell and frieza. "The last time this happened was when Janemba was born. But he broke life and death, but broly is breaking the barriers of life, death, AND time, space, and even OTHER parralel universes! People can now teleport throughout the universe instantaneously, people from the past and future will come to the present, plus beings from alternate universes altogether, including living and dead entities, and even entities that were erased from existance! The only way to fix this is to obliterate him! I'm going to charge up my negative energy karma ball. If it detonates, the whole universe will be destroyed. Only 3 beings are stronger than me: goku, beerus, and whis, who each could easily destroy the universe, where I can only do it with my ultimate attack. You must find them, and get them to seal off HIFL to contain the shockwave, which will destroy both me and Broly. If you fail, I will fail, and Broly will go an a rampage throughout the multiverse, maybe even to other multiverses in our metaverse. GO!" Cell and Frieza nodded, shooting toward a portal. Well, cell did. Frieza was still paralyzed. "If you would heal me, maybe I WOULD!" Omega shenron called out to the crowd now gathering. "Somebody heal this arcosian, now!" Kid buu emerged from the crowd. "Grr... Buu can regenerate lizard man's body with energy. But what in it for Buu?" "Continuing to have a damn universe, that's what, you pink freak!" Buu stood there, looking very angry. "Buu will help if Buu get to destroy. Buu need destruction." Omega shenron charged up an energy ball. "See this? If you help, you can blow this energy ball up. Okay?" Buu looked dissatisfied. "Buu want a planet. Give buu a planet, stupid dragon! You not even look like dragon!" Broly's energy was creating a casing around him, concentrating on his body. "Grrr! Fine!" Omega charged up his negative energy, using it to take hold of something out of sight. "If it will shut you up, I'll give you a SOLAR SYSTEM!" When he was done, a planet appeared in space on the other side of a portal. And another. And another. Soon, a whole solar system, with it's own STAR, had been assembled. "You're lucky i'm an eternal dragon. I just granted you a wish. Now get your pinky self over here!" Buu walked over to frieza. "I saw you fight goku. You're pretty impressive, but the pink could go with a little change. Just don't bite me, will ya?" Buu charged up an energy field around frieza. "Buu not bite someone too weak to eat. Wouldn't even be a snack. And buu absorb, not bite, dumb tail man." Soon, frieza was completely healed. He flexed his muscles a bit, then headed toward the portal cell had entered. "Yeah yeah yeah, you absorb people, who cares. And i'm an ARCOSIAN, get it. right. Why don't you try to absorb broly, though? It might work." He disappeared through the portal.

ON EARTH

"Gah! I'm tired of fighting weak enemies we killed a long time ago! I want to fight Beerus, not Bojack, not Garlic jr., not Bebi, not Piccolo daimo, not NAPPA!" Vegeta punctuated the last word by punching the mentioned bald saiyan in the face. Every z fighter had their hands tied trying to defend the earth from the seemingly endless onslaught of villains that had previously been defeated. Each one could blow it up by themselves, some of them the whole galaxy. If even one slipped, the people of earth would die. Gohan finished off Hatchiyack with a super masenko before turning towards Vegeta. "Look, my dad is handling him right now. Plus, he's enlisting his help. We need to worry about earth. What if Omega comes back? We don't have another blutz wave machine, and we don't have 5 more saiyans to give you super saiyan god! We have no potaras, and you refuse to fuse with the dance again ever since gogeta failed against Omega! Just because Vegito is far stronger than Gogeta doesn't mean fusion is useless!"

"I will not fuse! And you could fuse with someone, you know. Plus, if we lived through Beerus, omega will be easy. And I want to know who did this! Janemba didn't, he's fighting Gotenks right now! Bebi was just killed by me, and super 17 is fighting majuub! Kid buu is blowing up Alpha centauri, and Frieza and Cell are too weak! Omega shenron is fighting the power level that caused this. Who could have done it?!" Just then, Turles and Android 13 attacked from behind. Vegeta punched them without even turning around as they got close. "And if Beerus and Kakarot are making a plan to find the culprit, why aren't we involved?!" General Rilldo attacked him from the side. He charged up a galick gun and fired it, obliterating him, along with anything metal, for good measure. "If I have to keep fighting boring people like the three who just attacked me, I think my head will explode!" Two figures walked towards gohan. He threw up a hand, preparing to blast them. "Take another step and i'll destroy you! I know you aren't human! I can sense it!" The two figures threw their hands into the air in surprise and surrender. A voice all too familiar to gohan spoke as the dust cleared. "Whoah there, Gohan. Don't blast us! We come in peace!" As it cleared, Gohan saw it was exactly who it sounded like. Cell. "I would think killing me once is enough!" "Shut up and get to the point, cell. Whoah! That person with you... It's-" "yes, it's me, lord frieza, kid. Get over it. It's not like i'm dangerous to you. You're a million times stronger than me." Gohan looked at them both seriously. "Look, I don't want to chat. You aren't a danger to me, but you're a danger to humans. Get to the point. I don't want you two around here unless you prove you're on our side. You could be lying. I want you gone as soon as possible. You ARE still killers, you know. You tried to kill us. We won't hesitate to kill you if you make a wrong move. Why are you two not being evil when you hate us, just like all the others coming through the breach? We can't trust you." Cell sighed and looked at Frieza, who was clenching his fist, and gritting his teeth in frustration. " Fine. We'll get to the point. We ARE here to help stop this, and it will prove we're on your side and mean no harm. You can trust us. Me and Frieza fought the culprit, which happens to be Broly. He is being kept occupied by Omega, but we have to get Goku and the gods to seal off HIFL or else Omega won't be able to stop him, and he'll escape. Omega is far too weak to kill him at this point, but sealing them up will concentrate the negative ball enough to injure them both for long enough to seal off HIFL permanently. Whis and the Kais will have to create a new HIFL and send the villains back so they stop reviving, but it is worth it, as these villains are easy to kill." As cell finished his sentence, frieza shot a death beam into lord slug and android 19, killing them both. "It's exactly as cell says. Just look how easy they go down. This plan is fullproof. Just let us try. If it fails, we will aid in Broly's defeat. I hate to help monkeys, but at this point i've accepted that monkeys are stronger than me. I'll just have to get over it. Broly has humbled me. But I still despise Goku for being the person to cause my downfall, and indirectly my death, via trunks. I would still be lord of the universe if it weren't for him. He confirmed the legend and notion that saiyans surpassed me the first time, and started the chain of events. For that, I will make him pay. But for now, I am your ally. So is my family. King Kold, Cooler, Chilled, Kuriza, and Queen Ice are going to help." "I would get the androids to help us, but machines are stubborn. We could have used super 17 and 13 as helpers. Unfortunately, you are having to kill them." Cell pointed towards 13's body behind vegeta, and super 17's behind Majuub. Gohan, Gotenks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, android 18, marron, android 17, Tien, Yamcha, Roshi, Pan, Giru, Puar, Chiautzu, Tarble, Bulla, Videl, Bulma, Chichi, Oolong, Ox king, Majuub, Dende, mr. Popo, and mr. Satan were all in a group discussing the situation. Goku jr. And vegeta jr. Were also there discussing it, as they had crossed over from the future. Mori had come ftom namek. Guru, Abocado, and Dabura were also, as they came through the breach. Finally, Gohan approached them. "The 32 of us have decided to allow you two to help us. That makes 34, plus 5 for your family, Frieza, plus the 3 gods up there, one of which is my dad. That makes 43 people in all helping to take down Broly, if you count Omega. Kid buu hasn't attacked us, so he may be neutral. Those who are attacking us are the ones who didn't witness Broly's devastation, apparently. I should have known it was him. Who else can do this? I bet he stayed lssj the whole time he was dead, making him invincible. I bet he knows lssj2, 3, and even 4 by now. He still has his tail. So, who is going to tell those 3?" Frieza pointed towards himself. "I have a score to settle with Goku and Beerus. I will go. Cell was surprised. "Why not me?!" " Because, you and the kid have some scores to settle as well. I'm leaving. If Broly comes through, I will return with the gods immediately." Frieza shot off into the sky, vanishing from sight. Gohan turned towards Cell. "So... No harsh feelings? About killing you and all?" Cell scratched his chin and thought about it for a moment. "Hmm... Well, if you don't about me killing Goku, then no." "I'm actually glad you did that. If dad hadn't died, he never would have learned ssj3. Buu would be laughing at our corpses right about now, and then Omega would have corroded the universe." Vegeta walked up to cell and punched him straight in the face, knocking him down. "Ah! Now what ij the world was that for?" "For shooting a hole through my future son and killing my rival." Cell rubbed his face. "Is vegeta alwaya this much of a jerk? That was many years ago!" Gotenks looked shocked. "My trunks half was shot by cell?!" Krillin laughed. "No, he means future trunks!" "CELL's GONNA SHOOT ME IN THE FUTURE?! AAAAHHH!" Everyone burst out laughing while Gotenks ran around in circles in panic. "Gotenks, cell couldn't hurt you if he tried! Look at yourself!", Vegeta said. Gotenks grabbed a long golden strand of hair from his back in surprise. "Oh yeah! I'm a ssj3! I forgot! Ha!" Cell wasn't amused. "To tell you the truth, I actually WOULD like to blast that annoying little thing." Everyone started laughing again, except for Vegeta, of course. He never laughs, unless said laughter happens to be maniacal.

IN SPACE

Frieza saw them up ahead. Just seeing Goku made his blood boil, but he saw the red aura. He wasn't going to mess with a god. He also saw his former master, Beerus, and his master, Whis, the strongest being in existance. "Damn... After all this time, those two still look perfect. They let me die and continued on with their lives, not giving a care in the world. Am I that insignificant?" Memories of Beerus and Whis flashed in his mind.

"Damnit, Kold! Cooler is enough to handle without having to control a second child of yours! I told you that you may only have one child! Now I have to split the destruction work between Cooler AND Frieza!" Beerus stomped his foot on the ground in rage. "You had better hope Frieza is a good murderer! If not, we won't have enough devastation!" King Kold bowed down as low as possible before the mighty Beerus, begging for mercy and showing utmost respect for the god of destruction, death, and genocide. Beerus was having none of it. "Get up you maggot! Whis and I have a dinner meeting with King Vegeta in an hour! A private meeting where I can put him under my foot and humiliate him, in front of his son, to be exact! You will not be forgiven for hiding a second son from me for so long! If I had known decades ago, then this problem never would have arisen! Now leave!" King Kold hurried out of the room with his son in fear of being killed. Beerus turned to Whis, who was meditating with godly energies. "Whis, it is time to leave. These arcosians frustrate me. Then again, so do saiyans, namekians, humans, kais, and metamorese. I think I just really hate people." The gods teleported off the arcosian home planet, heading straight for Planet Vegeta.

IN SPACE

The memory ended. "He made a fool out of my father. And whis..." Frieza scrunched up his face in disgust. "Oh for goodness' sake... WHIS. He's so... WEIRD!" "I heard that frieza! Personally, you and Beerus can go rot in a hole! I am NOT weird!" Frieza was startled. "AH! You heard me! Well, then, I suppose you all know of my presence now. Beerus. Whis. And... Goku." Goku turned towards frieza. "We knew you were coming. Gohan told me through telepathic communication. He explained the situation. So, where do we go to seal off HIFL?" Frieza thought for a moment. "Each of you need to go into a triangle formation at 3 corners of the universe. Two at the southwest and southeast, one at the central north, each a few billion light years apart. Channel the energy and converge back onto this spot. If it works, Omega will detonate the karma ball. Broly CAN be stopped. Also, you must create a new HIFL for all the entities who crossed over, return people to the correct times, future or past, and seal the portals between universes and return people to their own universes." Goku looked surprised. "You do know that we will have to send you back, right?" Frieza shook his head. "No you won't. If I help channel the energy, it will bind me to this dimension as if I was always alive. You could unbind me, but the least you could do to thank me for all i've done is let me, my family, and cell live." Beerus chuckled. "What, do you want another job or something? Sorry, but I don't need you." Frieza clenched his fist. "Okay cat, listen up! You won't boss me around anymore! I am no longer your slave! I will rule the planet trade organization with an iron fist and you will not intervene!"

Beerus looked at him. "You enjoy yourself, then. And I am not a cat."

30 minutes later

"Ready!" Goku said telepathically.

"I have completed preparations." Beerus said telepathically.

"I have it all ready to go!" Whis said.

Frieza, cell, gohan, vegeta, goten, trunks, piccolo, goku jr, vegeta jr, king kold, cooler, frieza's family, and pan stood in a circle above earth. "Channel it!" Gohan said. "Trap that freak forever!" Vegeta said. "Show him perfection!" Cell said. "Destroy the dirtiest monkey of them all!" Frieza said. Everyone yelled out in unision: "DO IT!" Suddenly, the universe lit up with red, purple, and white energy beams flowing in a triangle between eachother, then converging on a center point in the middle of the triangle filled with blue energy from the others, blasting a shockwave through every galactic supercluster in the cosmos. All three gods raced back to the center, absorbed in a ball of energy. As they returned to earth, they channeled all three energy beams together into one. Whis, Beerus, and Goku stood shoulder to shoulder. Whis shot his beam with all his might out of his staff, goku out of a kamehameha, and beerus out of his palm, the three beam fusion catalyzed by the shockwave of the universal triangle, the energy of everyone else in the center fueling it even more. As the 3 gods poured their energy beam into other dimensions, it broke through to HIFL completely, reforming the barrier and creating a giant wall of energy around HIFL's dimensional pocket. As the sphere enclosed HIFL, something was happening. Something terrifying.

HIFL, death ball crater

A giant green ball of energy enclosed Broly. His body curled up inside of it, as any saiyan body does during the 3rd ascension, his soul being consumed by green lssj energy, instead of ssj energy, like during goku's ssj3 ascension. Green lightning blasted everywhere, every bolt strong enough to destroy a galactic cluster, but in HIFL, energy cannot destroy things that way, so HIFL's planets and planes were safe. For now. As the shockwaves from broly's screaming echoed around the planetary plane, Omega saw a wall of white light begin to slowly, but surely, encase reality itself. "Ha. You will be trapped before you can even ascend to legendary super saiyan 3. You failed. It is time. This next attack will destroy HIFL, and both of us. I'm sorry, goku, that I never got to atone for my sins and become a pure eternal dragon and live up there with shenron and porunga... Im so very sorry. It is too late now. I just wish that I could have at least granted one, pure little wish for you and your friends... But none of that matters now. I will atone here today. If Beerus can be a god and still destroy, so can I. It is time for you to see... MY POSITIVE ENERGY!" Omega shenron's body turned green like a real eternal dragon. His soul became pure. He had finally given up negativity, and become a true eternal dragon. Seven black dragon balls formed around him. HIS dragon balls. But they would never get a chance to be used. He had become Giga shenron, the eternal dragon of not namek, not earth, but the eternal dragon of hell. He put the seven black dragon balls in the place where the seven dark ones were, before they were transformed into black. As the last one sunk into his body, his energy rose. And rose. And rose. He was now equal to beerus at 85%. But this was still weaker than lssj3 broly would be. Broly was not worried about Giga. Suddenly, broly's energy orb exploded, green energy consuming HIFL. Out stepped a newly formed broly, palm outstretched, energy forming in his hand, his green, long, spiky legendary super saiyan 3 hair flowing behind him, down his back, like a green spike ridge. His eyebrows were gone. Green electricity flowed around his now even bigger muscles at a much higher frequency. His aura spiked up wildly, a green aura tinting his clothes a slight bright green. Broly had ascended, and was now a lssj3. Giga could no longer harm him. Giga was doomed, unless the barrier sealed them off in time. Hopefully, Giga could distract him long enough to let the barrier finish. But it was too late, he saw, as broly ran right at him, energy ready to release. "I failed... i'm sorry, goku. I did my best. Broly drove the energy ball into Giga shenron. "OMEGA SPHERE!" He shouted, as he detonated the energy ball inside Giga, sealing his fate. The explosion released. Giga shenron was no more. Broly headed through a slim opening in the almost completed barrier just in time to escape, as the slim opening closed behind him.


	5. The legendary super saiyan 4!

The legendary super saiyan 4?!

Goku, Beerus, and Whis watched in horror as Broly, as a lssj3, broke through the barrier crack and escaped to the living world. The portal vanished. Standing before them was the legendary super saiyan. Immediately, he grabbed Goku and smashed him into Beerus. The two stepped back, shocked. "Oh no! He escaped! Broly escaped! We failed!" Goku was terrified. Beerus held out his hand. "The extermination ball is still hovering above earth! 100% POWER ACTIVATE!" The extermination ball grew in size to that of Jupiter. "I AM GOD OF DESTRUCTION, YOU WILL BE ANNIHILATED!" He threw it as whis put a barrier around earth. It detonated on broly, the explosion consuming the universe. When it settled, Broly emerged, unharmed, a smirk on his face. "Foolish god. I am a DEVIL! No god can stop me! KAKAROT! SHOW ME THE FULL POWER OF SUPER SAIYAN GOD!" Whis came up from behind, and shot a giant white beam out of his staff. Broly whirled around, blocking the beam effortlessly with his hand. He grabbed the staff with his free hand, and snapped it in half, ending the beam. "Ha! Its like its made of paper!" Broly said. Whis was speechless. he couldn't believe hus god staff was broken by the bare hands of a mere saiyan. He was hopeless. Broly threw the pieces far away, out of sight. "God of creation..." He began as he grabbed whis by the neck, "more like god of weaklings!" He punched whis away out of his hands with a fist consumed by green lightning, colliding with goku. As he landed, he spit up blood. Whis reached up towards goku. "G-Goku... Broly is too strong. Even us gods and Omega could not harm him. I don't know how he is this invincible, but you told me you had achieved new god forms during these 3 years, and that you were saving them for times of great need. This... This is y-your time t-to use it, Goku... Save us. Only you are strong enough to stop him. His power is so great he could eradicate the multiverse. Save it. Stop your greatest foe. It is only right that you do. You are the one he wants. He wants-" he stopped as he spit up blood. "He wants Kakarot." He fell unconscious. Goku looked down at him, amazed. "Thank you whis," he said as he picked him up, "for giving me the motivation I need. Broly has awaited this day since his wretched soul was born into this world. It's time I give him the fight he's been waiting for. If he wants a god, he'll get one." He gave Whis to Beerus. "Take him to a safe place. Get my friends and family out of here. This is too dangerous." Beerus shook his head. "I cannot leave you to die, Goku. I see now that you are a good and respectable god from what whis said. I will aid you until the end. Even if you know super saiyan god 4, Broly may very well have a legendary variation of 4. You need me, frieza, cell, vegeta, gohan, gotenks, all of us. Without our help, Broly will crush you." Deep down Goku knew he was right. He turned towards each of them. "Alright. Beerus, take whis to earth and return immediately to fight alongside me. Frieza, gather your family. All of you must aid us with as many death balls as you can make to distract Broly. Cell, go and find Kid Buu. Both of you can absorb stray energy blasts that may impact the earth. Gohan, study broly's movements and inform me of anything important while protecting earth from the dead. Vegeta, I need you to gather energy from 5 saiyans and turn god to aid us. Goten, trunks, fuse into gotenks to bombard broly with ghost kamikaze attacks. Understood?" Everyone nodded and went off to do their jobs. When they all did, goku turned to broly. He was charging up his energy to prepare for his assault. Goku yelled at him: "what is wrong with you broly?! Why wont you just stop this madness already?! You broke the dimensional walls already! What more do you want?!" Broly looked at him. "What do I want, Kakarot? I think it's time I told you the truth. The reason I hate you..." Goku crossed his arms. "Is because you hated my crying, right? That's no reason to do this!" Broly shook his head. No. It is because you made me insane. Now all I want is your DEATH! I WILL KILL YOU KAKAROT!" He flew at goku, knocking him backwards with a furious punch to the head. He reappeared behind him, kneeing him in the back, then slammed goku into an asteroid. "I will destroy you, god or not!" Goku got up. "I see god mode isn't strong enough to beat you as a lssj3. But you don't know of my other forms I have achieved, Broly. It's time to meet super saiyan god 2!" Goku's energy flared up like crazy. His fiery aura became spiky. Red electricity formed around him as he began to scream from the strain. His red hair became spiky. His power level doubled. As his screaming died down, everyone began to return. Frieza with his family, cell with kid buu, vegeta as a god, gotenks fused, and gohan with the bodies of various villains. Beerus returned after leaving whis on earth. They all arrived to see Goku as a ssjg2. Vegeta was angry. "The moment I go god, he goes god 2! This always happens!" Broly laughed. "That isn't enough power and you know it. Ascend. I know you have god 3." As he said that, they attacked. Goku punched him in the gut, making him step back, just as vegeta used a final flash bang attack on him from behind. Gohan went super saiyan 2 while mystic, creating a crack in dimensions, using mystic combination on him. Gotenks as a ssj3 shot out his ghost kamikaze attack. 10 came out, using destructo disk, spirit ball, tri beam, special beam cannon, death ball, kamehameha, spirit bomb, final flash, big bang attack, and galick gun. Beerus used his 100% extermination ball above him. A swarm of supernova death balls came from every angle. A solar kamehameha and vanishing ball came from below. As everything exploded, everyone was breathing heavily, but satisfied. As it died down, they saw that Broly was slightly injured, but okay. It had failed. Broly wiped some blood off his lip. "If you think I go down that easy, you are sorely mistaken! Goku began charging up. Everyone looked at broly helplessly. "There's no way to beat him," vegeta said. "Don't talk like that Vegeta! Dad can do it!" Gohan tried to reassure him. Frieza looked at goku. "That monkey had better win this." Broly looked at the group. "Time to exterminate the roaches," he said. He charged up a gigantic meteor in his hand. Just as he was about to blast them, something hit him from behind extremely hard, knocking him away and disentigrating the gigantic meteor attack. Broly turned around to see goku, his red god hair now flowing down his back like a super saiyan 3, red electricity flowing at a higher frequency. He glowed red. He lost his eyebrows. Goku had ascended to a super saiyan god 3. Broly stood up. Ah, I see. Finally, lssj3 vs ssjg3. The real fight begins now!" Goku and broly flew at each other, sending a barrage of blows at one another when they collided. They blocked every blow from each other. A kick. A punch. An uppercut. A kamehameha. An omega blaster. A dragon fist. A gigantic meteor. It continued on for a long time. Everyone else just watched. Goku used an instant transmission kamehameha. Broly blocked it, throwing an omega meteor at goku. Goku dodged and shot a destructo disk. Broly caught it and kicked goku in the abdomen, throwing him backwards. After about 20 minutes, broly was worn down. Goku was exhausted. It had to end soon. Broly looked at him. "Well, it's about time we finish this. Did you know HIFL has a moon, Kakarot? When a green ape goes under it during full..." Goku's eyes widened in horror. "Don't tell me... You can go legendary super saiyan 4?! I thought this battle was almost over!" Broly looked at him. "Over? It's just begun!" Suddenly, he exploded with energy. Green sparkles formed around him. Green fur formed all over his body. His hair shortened, but still stayed green and quite long, down his upper back. Green outlines formed around his eyes. When it was over, he smirked at goku. He was a lssj4. "Now die!" He grabbed goku, crushing his bones, then created an energy ball in his hands. "Omega blaster x 10!" He shouted before blasting goku in a huge explosion. When it settled, goku was nearly unconscious. Broly threw him down. "Say goodbye, Kakarot!" He created a giant energy ball. A gigantic asteroid attack. As he threw it, red energy surrounded everything. The universe was tinted red for an instant. Broly's attack evaporated. Everyone gasped. The source of it all was goku, now with fiery red fur, fiery red outlines around his eyes, and fiery red god hair in the shape of ssj4 hair. Fiery sparkles formed around his red aura. Goku had become a super saiyan god 4. "Now our fight happens for real." Goku charged broly and punched, but broly blocked with his arm, creating a shockwave. A flurry of punches exchanged between goku and broly, injuring each other. Goku teleported behind broly, kicking him in the back. Broly created a gigantic asteroid attack and condensed it onto his fist. He swung his fist back, and it impacted goku, breaking his nose. Goku teleported away and used his greatest move. He charged up a giant kamehameha in his hands. "This is the end, Broly! I will destroy once and for all! All this power is too much for even you to handle!" He looked at broly with a sad look. "I'm sorry, broly, that I couldn't save you from your insanity. But you have to be destroyed. REBIRTH KAMEHAMEHA X 10!" A giant fiery red kamehameha consumed the universe. As it hit broly yelled out, "KAKAROOOOOOOOOTTTT!"

The whole multiverse shook from the shockwave. When it cleared, goku looked in horror with the rest of the group. Broly was perfectly fine, but not only that, he was getting stronger. Much stronger. Goku realized in terror what was going on as he saw 5 saiyans, turles, bardock, king vegeta, paragus, and fasha being forced at energy-ball-point to channel all five of their energies into broly's body, with the god ritual soon to be complete.


	6. The legendary god is born

Ch. 6: The legendary god is born

Xicor sat in his pod, looking out into space. He was approaching earth. There had been strange shockwaves emanating from earth, and he knew it must be his father, goku, doing it. He was fighting someone much stronger than xicor. "I WAS coming here to fight dad, kill him, and rule the universe, but it seems a problem has arisen. Broly seems to have returned from the dead. My dad as a ssj5 wouldn't stand a chance. It seems he is a ssjg4 currently. He appears to not know of the fifth level of god. It could seal his victory. Hmph. He is so foolish. Unfortunately, Broly will kill me too. I have to help my father fight my mom's second husband. I just hope half brothers Xogito and Brolen don't show up. They might take his side, and knowing xogito, he might destroy us all with a single flick of his hand." He stepped out of the pod. Five saiyans were giving their power to Broly. He was transforming. Goku didn't even notice his son standing close to him. Xicor punched him in the face. "HEY! DAD!" Goku turned around. "X-Xicor?! What are you doing here?! I thought you hated me!" "I do. But obviously, you are stronger than me. And also obviously, you need my help. I was born a super saiyan 5. I won't help a lot, but I can kill those 5 saiyans. Goku looked at them. "Then do it now, Xicor! Before he transforms!" Xicor charged up his energy. His white hair flared up. He. Created an energy ball in his hands. "Bye bye, saiyans!" He threw it, but it was too late. Giant bolts of green energy flashed throughout the multiverse. The green bolts were fiery. TOO fiery. They resembled GOD aura. Not red. GREEN. Green fire flared into the corners of every universe in this multiverse. Every god of destruction and creation were blasted apart, except for beerus and whis. In the center of the chaos, Xicor's attack was vaporized.

The green shockwaves were dark green though, not the usual bright green of most legendary transformations. Meanwhile, in another part of the universe, a black mothership drifted through space.

THE BLACK SHIP

Xogito walked around in circles. "Brolen, ever since the saiyans tournament, when me and Gokon tied knockout, i've been wondering if I would ever find a strong fighter again. Do you feel that? Father has escaped, the little weakling, and half brother xicor and mother's old husband goku whom i destroyed in the tournament are fighting him. Doesn't it seem a little fishy to you?"

Brolen walked up to him. "Gokon and Gegeta seem to be away right now. If they were there, they could easily handle Broly. But they are not. Should we help? We could kill him at 0.000001% of our power just as super saiyans with one punch." Xogito laughed. "Someone as terribly weak as father isn't my concern. Let them die." Brolen looked uneasy. "But Goku is gokon's father, and vegeta is gegeta's. Doesn't that count for something?" Xogito walked out of the shadows. His hair was black and spiky. He wore a black gi with a red undershirt and black armor. He also wore black leather pants and boots. He had a skull mark on his forehead. His skin was pale white, his eyes glowing red. He had a black sword with red lines on it in a black sheath with red letters engraved in the side. His muscles were even bigger than Brolen's, whose were in turn already bigger than broly's. He and Brolen, sons of west supreme kai and Broly, were the strongest saiyans in existence. In his final form, Xogito became an omniversal dark god. Nothing was a danger to them. For now. But something dark lurked in the shadows, watching them. Something much worse than Broly. "Ha! If they were in danger, then gokon and gegeta would have done something already! They're fine!" Brolen went back to the control board. "If you say so..." The ship shot off into the distance.

A DARK DIMENSION

A saiyan resembling goku paced around in a realm made of darkness. The dark energy flowing around hik was intense. He looked like goku's twin, except he had red hair, a black gi, and red eyes. "My good counterpart seems to be in a pinch. Broly is easily overpowering him and Xicor. It's sad, really. But at the same time, he'd crush me too." Evil Goku, or Gokar, charged up his energy. "I was born when he hit his head and released from his mind... I am his evil side. I cannot allow him to die by anyone else but me. No matter what." He created a portal to the living world, flowing with dark energy. "It's time to aid in the battle." He jumped through, out into a sea of green fire.

ON EARTH

Whis got up. How long had he been out? He was lying in a bed with a woman standing over him in a purple dress. She had black hair and a concerned look on her face. "Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" The woman went into the kitchen and brought back his staff. It was broken by broly, but she had fixed it. "You're in goku's house. I'm his wife. Beerus brought you here because Broly hit you far harder than everyone else since you are the strongest. He ignored Beerus. But you were critically injured. I gave you a senzu bean. Here's your staff. You have to stop Broly! He's going god!" Whis's eyes widened. "Oh no... Not legendary super saiyan god! Anything but that! We can't win now!" Chichi stepped aside to reveal a group of fighters who had arrived. Super 17, bebi, janemba, hirudegarn, Giga shenron, bojack, super 13, lord slug, pilaf, garlic jr., rilldo, ginyu, salza, hatchiyack, abocado, the androids, dabura, bibidi, and babidi

Had all assembled in a group. "You sure can with this assembly of powerful fighters on your side. All these evil villains realized the danger and agreed to help us against broly, for now. You will command them. Together, we can win." Whis looked at giga and hirudegarn. "Some of these guys are erased from reality though!" Giga laughed. "With broly breaking dimensions, we were able to return. Also, the heroes of earth already headed up there to help goku, beerus, vegeta, gohan, gotenks, the arcosians, cell, and buu a few minutes ago. We need to go now! Xicor and Evil Goku have also joined the fray. Broly cannot win!" Whis nodded. "It's time to get rid of this beast once and for all!"

Broly stepped out of the green fireball, a smirk on his face. He had normal green lssj hair, but he had green god aura surrounding him, but it was different. The flames were more vicious. More legendary. Broly had become a legendary super saiyan god. "Kakarot! I have become the one thing you fear the most! A god who is out to get you with more power than you could ever possess! I am the LEGENDARY GOD OF LEGENDARY SAIYANS!" Goku looked at him, speechless with fear. "You mean there are OTHER legendary saiyans?!" Broly stopped smirking. "N-no... I am the only one! Forget it! You and your entire group will die! God form is the form you attempted my defeat with, but I improved it to legendary status, just as I did with super saiyan 1-4! You as a super saiyan god 4 have zero chance of winning!" Broly stretched out his arm in front of him, creating a green energy sphere with crackling green energy and white energy pulses. His aura flared into space as he lifted his hand upwards, the sphere growing to the size of an extermination ball. But it kept growing. And growing. And growing. Soon. It's diameter rivaled that of the mighty sun itself. Well, not mighty compared to the dimension-collapsing gods around it, compared to them, it didn't exist. Especially with septillions of itself in the universe. Which is exactly why it grew to the size of earth's orbit AROUND the sun. Then Pluto's orbit. Then the kuiper belt. Then the oort cloud. It grew until it was large enough to reach Proxima Centauri. Broly laughed maniacally. "LEGENDARY GOD METEOR!" He shouted, and threw the attack. Evil goku jumped in front of it, surprising everyone. "That guy looks like you, goku!" Krillin said. Gohan looked worried. "Dad... Who is he?" Piccolo thought for a moment. "He seems to be an evil twin of goku, but a bit weaker, not by much, though. Goku, did your soul or psyche ever split into two in your life? Were you evil, then, say, had a traumatic injury that rejected the evil out of you and left pure good?" Goku suddenly came to a shocking conclusion. "Yes, when I was a saiyan baby sent to earth and landed, I hit my head on a rock. I can't remember when, though. I just remember Grandpa Gohan telling me that it made me a lot nicer. It must have knocked out my saiyan half. This is him. He must have been hiding inside his own dark mind, if that makes sense. He must have finally decided to leave. He's here to help, probably because if Broly kills me, he can't, and I assume he wants to. Am I correct, evil me?" Evil goku looked back at him as the titanic ball inched closer. "Yes. And for the record, my name is Gokar. I made it myself. Kakarot sounds like 'carrot'." When he finished the work Kakarot, the ball shot forward at amazing speed. 10X the speed of light, to be exact, because the word angered broly enough to where he exerted all his force on it. "KAKAROT!" Broly shouted. Everyone instantly began pushing against the legendary god ball with all their force, trying to hold it back. Goku, Gokar, Xicor, Beerus, Gohan, Vegeta, Gotenks, Frieza, Buu, and Cell were on the front lines. And just barely, they forced it away, rocketing away at a speed that the speed of light cannot quantify, reaching another galactic supercluster billions of light years away in mere seconds, detonating, destroying that supercluster and any chained along a galactic web connected to it. They watched as a portion of all the visible stars in space in the general direction the ball flew went out one by one. The quasars were the last to go. Not because the ball went back in time to hit something like a quasar that we see so far away that we see it's light when it still existed that no longer exists currently, but because they came from the past, and the shockwave sent the light to us in seconds instead of eons. Everyone was breathing heavily. It took a lot of sheer power and raw energy to hold it at bay, let alone blast it to another side of the cosmos with broly forcing it in the opposite direction. Broly looked at them, frustrated and enraged. "GRAAAAHHHH! YOU WILL NOT STOP MY WRATH, KAKAROT! THE BUGS WILL BE SQUASHED LIKE THEY NEVER EXISTED TO BEGIN WITH!" Xicor jumped upwards, in front of broly, his white aura crackling around him like a storm. His energy charged up like a wildfire. He was attempting to obliterate broly alone while everyone else stood there. "HAH! I am a SAIYAN KAI! I AM YOUR GOD! Bugs will squash you!" Xicor charged up a gigantic white sphere with green lightning around it in his hands, and although it was dwarfed by the legendary god ball, it was still solar system sized. Whis's shield would protect earth when it detonated on broly though, so nobody was scared of it's power. More so, they were shocked that xicor would try this. "Stop, Xicor! He's too strong! Face it! We have to try another strategy!" Goku tried to persuade him as Broly flexed his hand in a way that said, "you will die if you try to hurt a god!" He didn't listen. "Father! I must destroy him!" He threw it. "KAI SAIYAN WRATH!" It detonated. Broly emerged, unscathed. He grabbed xicor by the neck. "I don't care what you are. You can be any mix of races, but a god is a god. I am god now. This world is soon to be annihilated!" He blasted him then kneed him in the stomach, blowing him away. Broly smirked at everyone maliciously. "Any more bugs want to be squashed?" He clenched his fist in a crushing manner to punctuate his final word. Gokar charged up a beam in his hands. "I am the divine evil! Not you!" He transformed into a super saiyan 5, his hair red and long instead of silver, the color influenced by his evil energy. He made the ball cupped in his hands larger and larger. Red electricity flowed around the crimson sphere as everyone was amazed to see his high dark power level. "DREAD KAMEHAMEHA!" He shot a gigantic red beam out from his cupped hands, forcing it forward. It impacted broly, but before he could react, Gokar jumped up and punched downwards with both fists, knocking broly back slightly. He laid a barrage of punches on broly, gradually forcing him back, and when he ran out of energy, knocked him back towards the moon. When broly's aura intercepted the surface, the moon was vaporized at the speed of light. "I-I think h-h-h-he is dead. I can barely move..." Broly emerged from the moon sized dust cloud, only slightly scraped. "You managed to injure me. But unfortunately for you, I was using 1% of my power. Time to go to 20% power!" Gokar looked up in surprise. "Oh crap..." Broly rammed his fist into him with all his might. He knocked his limp body in the neck, injuring it. He threw his body like a ragdoll away from the battlefield, beside xicor. "Now you, kakarot. You are the only strong fighter remaining." Goku charged up to 100% of his super saiyan god 4 form. "Let's finish this, broly." He charged at him, blasting rebirth kamehamehas X 10 over and over thw whole time. Broly knocked them aside easily, and when goku approached, he shot a green energy beam straight at him. "Legendary force!" He shouted. It hit goku, knocking him out, and his body landed beside xicor and gokar. Broly flew up to the group of unconscious saiyans. "Now I will kill you all and end any possibility of my destruction being stopped!" He created a giant energy ball in his hands. "Any last words? Oh yeah, you can't talk! Bye!" Just as he was about to throw it, a voice rang out. "Oh no you won't!" Broly looked up to see where the voice had come from. Standing in front of him was whis, an army of villains behind him.


End file.
